


What's the Magic Word

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bondage, Fingering, M/M, NSFW, Size Kink, Slash, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Astrotrain gets Optimus Prime all to himself, he intends to make the most of the opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's the Magic Word

**Author's Note:**

> Optimus and Astrotrain RP blogs man
> 
> [wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo](http://oneshallstand.tumblr.com/post/61180952284/optimus-i-know-how-to-turn-that-frown-upside-down) [whooooooooooooooooooooooooo](http://oneshallstand.tumblr.com/post/61357144498/do-you-like-that-idea-being-tied-or-otherwise-held) and[wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee](http://choochoomotherslagger.tumblr.com/post/62164355765/idk)

"Shhhhh," Astrotrain smirks when the Prime opens his mouth to protest, "You’ve said I’m trustworthy for a Con, right? So trust me."

Optimus frowns, tugging at the restraints that have his servos secured to opposite corners of the berth. If he really wanted to he could break them, though he’d be in need of a visit to Ratchet to repair the deep dents he’d no doubt incur in the process. Again, he finds himself wondering how the bulky triple changer had been fast enough to lock the cuffs around his wrists.

He’s drawn out of his thoughts when Astrotrain shifts- lifting and spreading the Prime’s legs to settle between them. Optimus clamps his knees around Astrotrain’s waist, “Wait I-“

"I know ya don’t usually like mechs, but this’ll be fun. Trust me," the purple and gray mech repeats with a wink.

Before Optimus can really even properly process Astrotrain’s words, one of the triple changer’s large servos is palming his panel. Jolting at the sudden contact, heat rises to the Prime’s covered faceplates. Primus…had he ever been underneath a mech so much larger than him?

Astrotrain continues to grope the Prime’s panel with one servo while the other explores gaps in his armor, and he smirks when Optimus shivers. “Open for me,” he urges, focusing his efforts on the gap between thigh and panel.

Groaning quietly, Optimus looks down allows his panel to click open. Astrotrain’s engines rev sharply. “Oh yeah. Tons of fun,” he exaggerates upon his earlier statement as he carefully slides one of his digits into the Prime’s valve.

Optimus automatically opens his legs slightly as his vents hitch. He looks up to realize the triple changer is staring into his optics and reaching for his face.

"This too," Astrotrain begins, tapping on the Prime’s mask, "Open."

When he hesitates, Astrotrain slides a second finger into the Prime, causing him to retract his mask to gasp for extra air to cool his systems. “Astr-“

With another smirk, Astrotrain covers Optimus’s mouth with a servo, “Can’t have you waking up the whole base.”

That’s all the warning the Prime gets before Astrotrain shifts above him. Before he can become nervous, however, the triple changer scissors his fingers wide apart- pulling a muffled, startled cry from the pinned Prime.

Now that he has some respectable leverage, Astrotrain thrusts his fingers hard into Optimus, making him squrim and his engine rev hard. He slides a third finger in when he’s certain the smaller mech can handle it, and he can feel more than hear Optimus moan into his hand as his hips thrust up.

Astrotrain keeps Optimus pinned beneath him while he works his fingers in deep- spreading them apart and pressing hard against the pliable walls.

Optimus suddenly twists, pulling at the cuffs around his wrists and crying out behind the larger mech’s servo as overload hit him. He continues to twitch as Astrotrain keeps rubbing his valve walls throughout his overload, dragging it out.

"Fun, right?" Astrotrain grins happily as he removes his hand from the Prime’s mouth and valve and retakes his former position between those long silver and blue legs.

Gasping for air to cool off his heated frame, Optimus meets Astrotrain’s dark optics with his own, nodding briefly. Optimus decides that the larger grin this causes the triple changer makes his embarrassment completely worth it as he spreads his legs further for the bigger mech. Once again he looks down his own frame, and he finds that at some point Astrotrain had released his spike and was currently lining himself up with his leaking valve.

Without another word, Astrotrain grasps those blue hips and begins easing himself into the Prime- both mechs groaning.

"You’re gonna be quiet, right? Not gonna have anyone come running to check on ya?" the triple changer asks once his hips are flush with the Prime’s.

Barely coherent enough to process the mech’s words, Optimus nods.  _Primus_  he’s big- Optimus gasps when Astrotrain grinds into him before withdrawing.

Shifting his hold on the Prime, the triple changer holds him with one arm so his other servo is free to wrap around his neglected spike. With a squeeze, Astrotrain thrusts forward again.

Optimus surges forward, pulling on the cuffs with a strangled cry as his valve clenches. 

Astrotrain huffs out a good natured laugh at the unexpected reaction- curious to see if he can cause it again. He quickly settles into a rhythm of thrusting and grinding into Optimus while he alternately squeezes and strokes his spike, which is certainly setting the Prime to writhing. “I’m not even sure you know I’m speaking, but  _frag_  you’re hot right now,” Astrotrain pants with a grin.

When Optimus’s entire frame begins to go tense, Astrotrain squeezes the base of his spike and ceases all movement- earning what could almost be called a whimper from the delirious Prime. “What’s the magic word?” he teases lightly, moving his hips in small circles.

It takes a few moments for Optimus to collect himself- blinking blearily. “ _Please_ ,” he pants, shuddering and twisting in Astrotrain’s grip.

Feeling very accomplished and proud of himself, Astrotrain grins, “As you wish,” and he immediately resumes the quick pace he’d set before- intent on pushing the Prime over the edge.


End file.
